thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Bear Nella Grande Casa Blu (Elenco Degli Episodi) Italiano/Italian
Stagione 1 6. Condividi, Bear - (Share, Bear) 7. Il Compleanno del Topo - (Mouse Party) 10. Un Carro di un Colore Diverso - (A Wagon of a Different Color) 11. Ballando Tutti il Giorno - (Dancing All Day) 12. Musica Per Le Me Orecchie - (Music to My Ears) 20. Gloria mattutina - (Morning Glory) 26. Amici per Sempre - (Friends For Life) 27. Ritorno Alla Natura - (Back to Nature) 28. Il Ojolimpicos - (The Ojolympics) 29. Tutti a Nanna - (Everyone in Bed) 30. Si Impara Qualcosa Di Nuovo - (You Learn Something New) 35. Il Compleanno di Bear - (Bear's Birthday Bash) Stagione 2 2. Raiders of the Lost Cheese - (Same Dub) 3. Guarda cosa ho fatto - (Look What I Made) 4. Il Cambiamento è Nell'Aria - (Change is in the Air) 5. Il Gioco Del "Che Cos'è"? - (The "What is It?" Game) 7. Ballare fa Bene - (Dance Fever!) 9. Giorno Vestire - (Dress Up Day) 10. Prendiamo interattivo - (Let's Get Interactive) 12. L'ho costruito! - (I Built That!) 14. Il Insetti - (The Insects) 15. Vai, Ojo! - (You Go, Ojo!) 16. È Un Mistero Per Me - (It's a Mystery for Me) 17. Non ti Arrendere! Puoi Riuscirci! - (Don't Give Up! You Can Succeed Us!) 18. Orso per Tutte le Stagioni - (All Weather Bear) 20. Il Grande Libro Riguardo a Noi - (The Big Book About Us) 21. Il Gioco Degli Odori - (The Game of Smells) 22. Io Sono No Impaurito - (I am Not Afraid) 26. Bear: Il Scienziato (Bear: The Scientist) 27. Tutto il Contrario di Tutto - (All the Opposites of Everything) 30. Regina Ojo - (Queen Ojo) 31. I Ragazzi Saranno Ragazzi - (Boys Will Be Boys) 33. Il Sportivi-tastico Episodio - (''The Sports-tastic Episode'') 35. E a Tutti Una Buona Notte - (And to All a Good Night) 36. Può Accadere di Tutto - (It Can Happen All) 38. Il Festival Dei Raccontastorie - (The Storytelling Festival) 39. L'ordine Mistico dei Vasinisti - (The Mystical Order of the Toileteers) 40. Perso e trovato - (Lost and Found) 41. Buon Halloween, Bear - (''Happy Halloween, Bear'') 42. Amici a giocare (Friends at Play) 44. Il miglior ringraziamento di sempre (The Best Thanksgiving Ever) 49. Buon Natale con Bear (Parte Uno) - (Merry Christmas with Bear (Part One)) 50. Buon Natale con Bear (Parte Due) - (Merry Christmas with Bear (Part Two)) Stagione 3 2. Su, Giù, Tutto Intorno! - (Up, Down, All Around!) 3. Woodland House Meraviglioso - (Woodland House Wonderful) 4. Ritorno Alla Acqua - (Back to Water) 5. La Lettura Club - (The Reading Club) 6. Utensili da Cucina - (Kitchen Utensils) 7. Il Primo Giorno di Scuola del Mouse - (The First Day of Mouse School) 8. Il Ballo Dell'Orso - (The Bear Dance) 11. Gioco Dates - (Playdates) 12. Comprare Matematica - (Buy Mathematics) 13. I Pipistrelli Sono Anche Persone (The Bat is Another Person) 14. Io Sono Sperimentale - (I Am Experimental) 15. Aria Fresca Nella Brezza - (Fresh Air in the Breeze) 16. Il Mercato - (The Market) 17. Il Festival di il Quartiere - (The Festival of the Neighborhood) 18. Il Racconto Fata Palla - (The Fairy Tale Ball) 20. La Festival di Lettura - (The Reading Festival) 21. Una Vendita di Beneficenza - (A Charity Sale) 22. Bisogno Altro Aiuto - (Need Another Help) 23. Il Miniera d'oro Dello Sport - (The Sports Bonanza) 24. Brutto Temporale - (Bad Storm) 25. Passi Di Danza - (Dance Moves) 27. Nutrire! - (Nurture!) 29. Casa Solitaria - (Lonely Home) Stagione 4 5. Questo Hai Fatto - (You Done This) 6. Colori Ovunque! - (Colors Everywhere!) 7. Mostra e racconta - (Show and Tell) 9. 100 ° compleanno della nonna Flutter - (Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday) 12. Ringraziamento: Il Seguito - (Thanksgiving: The Sequel) 13. Grande Misterio di Bear - (Bear's Big Mystery) 14. Cosa vuole costruire l'orso? - ([[What Does Bear Want to Build?|''What Does Bear Want to Build?]]) 15. Giorno Dell'Amore - (Love Day) 17. L'inverno del suo Contenuto - (The Winter of His Content) 18. Giochi Negozio - (Games Shop) 20. La Filastrocca Preferita del Tutter - (Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme) 22. Autorità di Romanzi - (Authority of Novels) 23. Volontari di Woodland Valley - ([[Volunteers of Woodland Valley|''Volunteers of Woodland Valley]]) 25. Quando Harry Incontrò Hallie - (When Harry Met Hallie) 28. Il Baby è Qui! - ([[The Baby's Here!|''The Baby's Here!]]) 34. Ojo Ottiene occhiali (Ojo Gets Glasses) 36. Cerca Attentamente - (Search Closely) 37. Il Cercatori di Forma - (The Shape Seekers) 40. Il Ora di Andare al Letto Festa - (Bedtime Party) Stagione 5 4. Favole Preferite - (Favorite Fables) 5. Fare la cena nella valle dei boschi - (Making Dinner in Woodland Valley) 9. Quando sei a casa - (When You're at Home) 10. Fiori, Piante e Alberi - (Flowers, Plants and Trees) 14. I Vigili Del Fuoco di Ballo Grande (Great Ball of Firefighters) 19. Il Tesoro de Spazzino - (The Scavenger Hunt) 40. Questa è la Tua Vita, Orso - (This is Your Life, Bear) Stagione 6 #Cestino Perso - (Lost Basket) #Il Istinto di Disgusto - (Disgust Instinct) #Benny Indietro! - (Benny's Back!) #Carta Proibita Bear - (Bear's Forbidden Card) # # # # # # # # # # #Fango, lo ami presto - (Mud, You Love it Soon'') Stagione 7 Stagione 8 Stagione 9 Stagione 10 Category:International BITBBH Shows